


Butterflies

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Convention, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Seven people, four microphones, two pitchers, one table - surely nothingtoocrazy can happen at this Off Topic Live, right?





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futureboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureboy/gifts).



> Requested by [futureboy](https://futureboy-ao3.tumblr.com)! Thank you very much and I hope you like it!

“You ready, boi?”

“Always,” Michael grins, shaking out his hands and arms. Gavin feels the same nervous jitters in his feet, a bouncebouncebounce that always sets in before a live show.

They’ve done this so many times and yet, here they are, both trembling a little in the wings while the audience outside settles down.

“Hey,” Gavin says, and steps forward, and Michael finishes the sentence for him by reaching up to affectionately pinch his cheek. It calms something in Gavin, his heart racing a little more smoothly now, more the pleasant pulse of being in love than the jerky stutter of stage nerves. Those’ll dissipate when they step out, though, he knows.

“All right!” Echoes from backstage – Geoff appears mere moments later, clapping his hands together quietly beside them. “What we talking about, Michael?”

“No idea,” Michael proudly answers, gently tugging Gavin closer as the rest of Achievement Hunter fills in the wing.

“No idea? It’s your show,” Ryan says from behind Geoff, and they all laugh.

“Hey, I’m just the one sitting there,” Michael says. “I don’t run it.”

Just as he says that, an aide with a headset pops out from backstage, gives them a thumbs-up.

They’re ready to go on.

Michael shoots a thumbs-up back, slaps Gavin’s chest, and high-fives Geoff before leading them all out onto the stage, Gavin already winded and laughing

The lights are dazzling as always, and Gavin has to squint to see the sheer _size_ of theaudience, and the little bouncebouncebounce moves up from his feet into his chest, an urge to laugh and joke and _entertain_ that lends itself to more rambling than actual discussion, but hey,the fans seem to like it.

“What’s up, Austiiiiiin!” Michael yells, as they all scrape their chairs out, and the podcast’s off to a smooth start.

\-- 

“The _what_ now?” Ryan asks, leaning in to try and hear better.

“The twisty-whirly ride,” Lindsay says again, spinning her finger in an unhelpful circle. “Y’know, goes upside down but like, while spinning.”

“That’s not a thing,” Ryan says, shaking his head to the laughter of the audience.

“No, no, it’s definitely a thing,” Michael says, setting his pitcher down. “She’s just Lindsaying it.”

“Is that like Gavining?” Jack asks – Gavin groans playfully and the crowd laughs with the rest of them at the table.

“No, because that’s just how Lindsay _speaks_ ,” Michael elaborates. “Gavining is specifically when he’s trying to  _explain_ – ”

“Wait! Do you mean the Lucifer?” Geoff says abruptly, looking at Lindsay – Michael rolls his eyes and shakes his head, and Lindsay nods enthusiastically.

“There’s a rollercoaster called the _Lucifer_?” Ryan asks. “What, did they just fucking hire a – a _teenager_ to name it?”

“There’s a lotta ‘coasters with – demonic names,” Michael says, and it devolves into a good twenty minutes and two pitchers of beer of both the table and the audience trying to name as many infernal rollercoasters as they can.

\-- 

“Nah, nah, see, it was a good _book_ , but the movie, eh.”

“But that’s the _secret_ , Geoff, never _compare_ the two,” Ryan says, slamming his hands gently on the table.

“I don’t know what the fuck they’re on about,” Michael stage-whispers to the audience – they laugh. Gavin’s lost on the topic as well – although he’s sure within minutes they’ll be  _off_ topic again, so he busies himself with pouring new drinks for the people around him.

While Geoff, Jack, and Ryan talk about book-to-film nonsense and shit adaptations, Michael tries to slide his empty glass to Gavin for a refill where they’re sitting at complete opposite ends of the table– it only makes it about half the way before toppling over and rolling unceremoniously to the ground, rousing laughs but hardly making a dent in the conversation. Lindsay scoots closer to Michael to attempt to send hers over – this time they clear the way a little bit, and with a stretch and a groan, Gavin manages to reach the result of that attempt.

“No, no, god no,” Michael says when Gavin lines up the glass again – as if to slide it, locking eyes with Michael and giggling at the fond despair he sees reflected back at him. But before he can push, someone strides up from behind him and plucks the glass from his hands, accompanied by a _wave_ of cheering.

“Oh, glad to see you finally fucking made it,” Michael quips, reaching up for his drink as Jeremy walks by him.

“Yeah, well, we ran a little overtime,” Jeremy says, waving to the audience and taking a hearty swig of Michael’s drink as he sits down beside Lindsay.

“Overtime? We started an _hour_ ago,” Gavin says.

“Fashionably late,” Lindsay comments.

“There’s no such thing as fashionably late,” Ryan says –

“What, you never been – what, in high school, you never just roll up to a dance half an hour late, like, just walkin’ in all cool?” Geoff asks, pretending to pop the lapels of a tux, and Michael laughs uproariously.

\-- 

“So, like, when are you getting married?” Jack asks during a quiet lull between conversations. Michael and Gavin’s heads both snap up, along with a titter from the audience.

“Why, you wanna officiate?” Michael retorts, shooting a smile at Gavin.

“Yeah, you wanna pick out rings or somethin’?” Gavin adds.

“Can I be a flower girl?” Lindsay asks.

“Why not,” Michael laughs, locking eyes with Gavin across the table. Their relationship has always been public knowledge, and always a source of teasing in the office, but it still sends butterflies through Gavin’s veins when someone mentions it, a light, fidgety feeling in his fingers and his toes that makes him want to kiss Michael just to ground it.

“Who proposed?” Ryan.

“Michael,” Geoff answers _instantly_.

“Hey, why wouldn’t I?” Gavin protests – Jeremy has the answer.

“Coward. It’s definitely Michael.”

“Okay – Okay, hold on, hold on,” Gavin hiccoughs through his new bout of laughter, “you’re assuming I’ll say yes and he hasn’t even asked yet.”

“You haven’t either,” Ryan points out. Gavin splutters.

“They just said I wouldn’t!”

“I mean, just because _they_ say it doesn’t mean you _can’t_ ,” Ryan argues back, calmly rubbing his thumb around his can.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, Ryan, I can bloody well propose,” Gavin says – the audience explodes into a new wave of giggles and cheers, and across the table Gavin can see Michael’s cheeks tint the slightest bit pink, and it’s not from the alcohol, because Michael has a signing afterwards.

“Yeah?” Michael challenges, grinning. “Can you?” And there’s a little crackle in the tension across the table, and Gavin knows he can either step up or back off, but he doesn’t want to do the latter.

“D’you wanna marry me?” Gavin asks, with no other pomp or circumstance, and the world narrows for him, while Jack laughs about how that  _wasn’t romantic at all_ and Ryan despairs with _not even on his knee_ , but all Gavin’s focused on is Michael in those few seconds.

There’s a hesitation between the words and the response, a single moment of pause where Gavin _sees_ Michael realise Gavin’s being serious – or semi-serious, Gavin gives Michael a smile to show that if Michael wants to play it off as a joke, he can. Except Michael doesn’t smirk back.

“Yeah, why not?” He says instead, leaning back in his chair to fling an arm out. “Been long enough.”

The cheers from the audience almost drown out Geoff’s, and Ryan’s the one that leans away from the microphone to whisper _you can go over to him_ to Gavin, breaking him out of his stunned reverie enough for him to pick up his glass and walk over.

He trips at the last second on a mic wire and topples grandly forward – Michael lunges to catch him, and Lindsay snags his drink, and Gavin’s laughing as Michael pulls him firmly onto his lap, muttering dramatically into the mic about how he’s marry Mr. Two Left Feet over here. Lindsay returns Gavin’s mug while the audience whoops and whistles, and Michael sets his mic down to mumble an affectionate _clumsy_ under his breath as he clinks his mug to Gavin’s, beer sloshing over the sides.

Gavin taps twice on Michael’s side – _I love you_ – and Michael squeezes twice in return, and the podcast continues as smoothly as ever, with Geoff poking fun at Ryan and Ryan teasing Lindsay and Gavin happily perched on his boyfriend’s – no, _fiancé’s_ lap, his fingers and toes still buzzing with butterflies and this time he knows they won’t go away until long after today. 


End file.
